Enigmatic Emerald
by BlackLeafTree
Summary: One day Kuchiki Rukia had an encounter with the most unexpected character. No one knows about it, for she had never told anyone. She thought that she would never see him again, but one day something unexpected and impossible happens. Will she be able to see that beautiful color again?... Will she meet with that ...enigmatic emerald?
1. An Encounter That Nobody Knew

**Enigmatic emerald**

By BlackLeafTree

 **Prologue**

 **An Encounter that Nobody Knew**

Hueco Mundo

Days Before The Final Battle

Ichigo and his friends had arrived in Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue Orihime and decided to split to fight. Through the large structure of Las Noches there was a violet eyed petit shinigami that ran in search of her opponent. Her pace was constant and her eyes had determination that grew with each step she took.

She kept running with her steady speed until she saw something-one; she saw him.

Five meters ahead deep emerald eyes stared at her.

She positioned herself in fighting mode and took out her zanpakuto; ready to fight. Two entire minutes passed and he did not move; not a single bit. His emerald eyes were locked into hers, as if analyzing her, and if it was possible, hypnotizing her.

'What a beautiful color,' she thought.

Suddenly, the arrancar opened his mouth and asked, "What is your name, woman?"

Rukia could not help but blink twice. Was he really asking for her name? Why would he? From the reports she had seen about him, she knew that he was an arrancar who hardly showed interest in-anything.

She did not break eye contact and answered, "Why would you want to know, Arrancar?"

Even though she knew his name from the reports, she did not want to call him by it. When he had spoken, his eyes were cold and he had called her 'woman'. He was her opponent and she wanted to act as cold. Besides, she did not like to be called 'woman'. She understood why he had called her 'that', but something in the way he had said it (as if she was less than him) had made her angry and hurt her pride.

Finally, the emerald eyed arrancar spoke again, "Mere curiosity. If you do not want to tell me its fine. I have better things to do," his voice was monotone and emotionless like his eyes; like his entire being.

Rukia knew that she was not obliged to answer, yet something in his eyes that resembled disappointment (although it was impossible) made her, "My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

His eyes widened briefly at her response, but rapidly returned to their dullness state. The arrancar had thought she was not going to give an answer because of her previous behavior. On the other hand, Rukia was surprised of his amazement (though she had perceived disappointment earlier), for she had noticed how his eyes had widened.

"Anyway, I have things to do. See you later, _Rukia_ ," the arrancar's voice came out robot like as always, but the way he said her name was somewhat different. She could not understand it completely, but it seemed that his voice had _warmth_ when pronouncing her name.

She broke out of her thoughts and realized that he did not plan to fight her.

Rukia looked into his eyes as if looking for an explanation, but the only words that came out from her mouth were "See you later, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra tried not to show bewilderment as she spoke his name and then he left with sonido.

Rukia stood alone in one of Las Noches corridor, and she could not help but smile. _"See you again…,"_ she whispered.

* * *

Hi guys! I am back...but with a new story. I sincerely apologize to all the people that are reading Cold Darknes because I have not upload. Sorry! :(

But! The truth is that my favorite shipping on all earth is UlquiRuki! I've read many stories of this pair, and most of them (if not all) are incomplete, oneshots or short... so I've put a goal to myself : I'll do this story long and finsh it! I hope you like it and... don't forget to follow, fav, and most of all review! I want to hear what you think about it :D Also, this chapter is short because it is the prologue. I promise next one is going to be longer! Thank you for reading!


	2. Why Are You Helping Me?

**Chapter 1 "Why Are You Helping Me?"**

3 Weeks after the Final Battle

World of the Living, Karakura High school

The bell that signaled the end of class rang and all the students left the school in uproar to go home. Among the crowd of turmoil, there were two certain students who silently walked home.

Even though three weeks had already passed since all the problem with Aizen came to an end, Ichigo felt sad. The news about his powers had devastated him and guilt of killing did not go away.

Rukia knew the state he was in, for she had stayed in the world of the living to help him. The sad atmosphere remained, but Ichigo tried to act normal; and she knew.

Noticing the awkward silence, the petite Shinigami decided to speak up to smooth the mood, "Hey Ichigo, did Orihime showed you her drawing for the art assignment? It was the craziest thing she has ever done! Haha, the teacher is going to scold her…," as she laughed Ichigo managed a smile and answered, "You are right, I kind of want to see the face the teacher will make."

They continued walking for a while with a lighter mood and a silence that was not awkward, but rather pleasant. While Ichigo watched Rukia as she walked, he couldn't help but think about how easily she comforted him. She was strong, kind and did not show her weakness to anyone. When she had gone to soul society to atone for her sins, she did not show worry or a hint that something was bothering her. Back in those days, Ichigo felt that he would never notice her real feelings, but lately he feels that he can understand her, if only a little.

For example, after the war ended she was really sad. One day he heard her cry…no she was not crying; she was weeping. She had not noticed that he was watching her, and later on she talked to him normally as if nothing had happened. She had never relayed on him and now was not the exception.

Soul society had won the battle and none of her near friends had died, (many were injured, but that was it) so he could not understand what was the reason for her tears.

Rukia noticed Ichigo had been starting at her for a long time, so she asked, "What's wrong Ichigo, is there something on my face?"

Ichigo tried to look away and changed the topic, "Nothing. I was just thinking that Inoue's drawing was not the only nasty work. Poor teacher, she'll have to look at Inoue's robots and _someone's_ crappy rabbits." He smirked at the end while looking at Rukia.

"Fool! My drawings are not crappy, they are fine pieces of art with cute chappy rabbits!" Her voice was loud and proud when talking about her work, "Hmph, at least I don't have carrot hair!"

"You midget…!" Just a while ago he was complimenting her and now he had remembered how annoying she could be!

Both of them began one of their non-ending arguments with insults and loud voices. The crowd could not help but stare at them.

Finally they calmed down and Rukia chuckled, "Haha, we have not argued like this in a while," Ichigo stared at her for a moment and then smiled, "You are right."

They continued walking and chatting normally till they reached the Kurosakis' house.

"Welcome home I-chi-go!" said Ichigo's dad in a cheerful voice as he launched his fist toward his son's face. Ichigo ducked and braced his father in the stomach with his knee.

"Really… all you do is hit me!" said Ichigo in an annoyed voice.

"You are so mean…sob…All I do is train youuu!" said his father while pretending he was crying.

Rukia (who was now accustomed to this daily routine in the kurosakis') entered and headed to the kitchen. She saw Yuzu and greeted her, "Hi Yuzu, is dinner ready?" Yuzu gave her a smile and answered in a warm voice, "Hi Rukia. Dinner is not ready yet… I need some things from the convenience store…"

"Really? I can go buy them, after all I'm kind of hungry," Rukia offered kindly. Yuzu smiled and said, "Ok. Then, I'll leave it to you."

Rukia took a list of groceries that Yuzu made and headed to the door, where Ichigo and his father were still fighting. "I'll be back soon," she said while wondering if they'll hear her. Ichigo stopped fighting and looked at her, "Are you going out this late?" he said in a worried tone.

"Yes, Yuzu told me to buy some groceries for dinner." she answered quickly and opened the door.

"Wait, let's go together. I could help you carry the bags and besides…lately the town is kind of dangerous…," Ichigo spoked firmly, but Rukia was stubborn.

"There is no need, it's going to be just one bag," she looked at him and continued, "Don't worry, I'm strong; I can protect myself." She spoked with clear determination that she would not back up.

Ichigo knew how headstrong she could be better than anyone, so he nodded. "Ok, but you have to be here in thirty minutes flat. Promise?"

"I promise!" she said while running toward the convenience store.

Inside the shop she was fast. She knew exactly what to buy and where to find it as it was just ten things. After paying she headed to Ichigo's house walking because she had time.

The streets were empty, noiseless and a little bit eerie; but she was not afraid. She was brave and she believed she could defend herself.

She continued walking slowly until she saw _him_. Sitting on the street and leaning on the wall was him- Ulquiorra.

He recognized her presence and looked up to meet her eyes. His hakama was torn and he had an open wound on the middle of his torso; bleeding heavily.

He was clearly exhausted from fighting, but his eyes did not waver and his cold expression remained.

Suddenly, he stood up, his knees trembling a little. He was weak, but even so he did; trying not to fall. "Rukia…," he said.

Again, she could feel it… she could feel the warmth in his voice when he called her name; like that time…

"Ulquiorra…," she whispered. 'Why is he here? I thought he had died. I thought Ichigo had killed him… so why?!' Rukia could not stop to ask herself this questions.

He began to walk towards her; his emerald eyes absorbing her into them. Finally, when he was two steps from her he spoked again, "Rukia, I… wa…," his knees became unstable and he fell on her.

"Wh-?! Ulquiorra! Are you okay?!" she had dropped the groceries and was now trying to hold him so he would not fall.

She was filled with doubt, but most of all she doubted herself. When she had first encounter him some time ago she had encounter new feelings she had never experienced before. And now that his head was resting on her shoulder and she was holding him, she was more confused.

She thought for a while and came up with something; she could not leave him here. She grabbed the groceries in one hand and hold him with her other hand. "I'll take you somewhere, don't worry," she said softly.

He lifted his head and nodded while looking into her violet eyes; he trusted her. He grabbed her shoulder and walked using her as a support. She helped him and guided him to a place she only knew.

Two months ago her brother had bought her and apartment in Karakura Town because she practically lived there, but she had not moved in nor tell anyone about it. They arrived at a small apartment located in the second floor of a two stories building.

The landlord of the building lived in the first floor. There were two more apartments in the second floor besides her. After climbing the stairs, Ulquiorra was panting so she opened the door quickly and led him inside. She left him leaning in a wall for a moment and closed the door. She made him seat on the floor of the only room and headed to the bathroom to look for a first aid kit. Luckily there was a big first aid kit that contained everything she needed.

She disinfected his wounds and put bandages on. She had learned how to in her training days. While she did, Ulquiorra couldn't stop looking at her.

He observed her. Her raven hair, her white skin, (not as white as his) and most of all her beautiful violet eyes.

When she finished, her eyes met his and she said, "I've disinfected most of it, but it is a serious wound; it will take time to heal."

"It won't. It will be completely healed by tomorrow's afternoon." His stoic voice came out firmly.

Rukia stared at him as if he knew something that she did not. Ulquiorra understood and said, "One of my abilities is regeneration."

She showed a timid smile and said, "Well, that's good."

Rukia stood up and went to the closet. She took out a pillow and a futon, "You should get some sleep," she said as she laid down the futon on the floor.

She grabbed the first aid kit and put it back on its place. She exited the bathroom and helped Ulquiorra walk to the futon. She laid him down and looked into his emerald eyes that had not stop looking at her for a while.

"Ulquiorra, I have to go. You can use this place to stay if you don't have somewhere else. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Why are you helping me?" his emerald eyes demanded a logic answer.

"Well… Back then, at Las Noches, you did not kill me. You are not my enemy." What did those words mean, 'not my enemy'? If he was not her enemy then what was him to her?

She felt a little guilty for her nakama. What would they think if they saw her helping their enemy? Even though she felt guilty, those words were true; he was not her enemy. He had not do anything to harm her ort make her hate him.

She stood up and went to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ulquiorra." Those were the last words she said before leaving.

* * *

Well, this is going to be the first chapter. A really long chapter to make up for the long time in which I have not updated. I hope you liked it Anyway, do not forget to fav, follow and review! Please tell me if you like the story so far and let me know what you think about it :D I will try to update a new chapter by the end of this week or the next week ;)


	3. Goodbye, My peaceful Life!

**Chapter 2 Goodbye, My Peaceful Life!**

World of the Living,

Four Blocks till the Kurosakis' House

The sky was dark and the moon was already appearing. There was not a single star to accompany the moon and the soft breeze that felt comfortable a while ago was beginning to feel cold. All these things indicated something; Rukia was late.

She had promised Ichigo that she was going to be back in thirty minutes, but she was forty minutes late and counting. 'Oh no… Ichigo is going to kill me!' she thought.

She ran with all her strength to the Kurosakis' house with the groceries still in one hand and continued thinking, 'Yuzu is going to be mad too! And I bet everyone is hungry by now... Calm down Rukia! For now you have to make up an excuse to face Ichigo…' As she continued running, she could not stop feeling guilty. Even though a while ago she had felt that what she did was right, a part of her was still unsure of how she acted. And she did not like the idea of lying to Ichigo.

When she reached the street to the kurosakis' her speed became faster. 'Just a little more and I'll get there…' She could see the house up ahead and… someone was leaning on the wall?!

The orange haired substitute Shinigami looked at Rukia, his eyes full of anger and worry. "You idiot! You promised you'll be back in thirty minutes and it has been more than an hour since you left!" his voice was furious and loud, "I was worried!" he looked betrayed.

"Sorry…," she said. She felt culpable for making him worry, but most of all because of the _reason_ why she was late. After all, Ulquiorra was the one who had captured Inoue… he was Ichigo and everyone's enemy.

"That's it? Aren't you going to explain why you are this late?" the question came like a knife that pierced her, reminding her that she had to lie to Ichigo.

"Well…," she began with an unsure voice, which was rare in her, "I was done in twenty minutes and was already coming back, but I forgot to buy something so I went back…," she spoke while avoiding his gaze.

"That's it? That does not fit with being almost an hour late," he said accusingly.

"W-well… I met someone on the way ba-," Ichigo did not let her finish and began to ask more questions, "Someone? Who?" his voice was straight and demanded answers, but Rukia was glad he could not be able to sense reiatsu well. If so, he would know with _who_ she was right away.

"Th-that's …Orihime!" her lie was becoming complete, "That's right! I met with her and we ended up chatting for a long time…so I did not notice how late I was. Sorry…," her words came out convincingly and her sorry was sincere, for she was apologizing because she was not able to tell him the truth.

"Okay. I believe you. Sorry, I did not mean to yell… I did not want to seem distrustful…I-," he stopped for a moment and then looked straight into her eyes, "I trust you."

Now Rukia felt like the worst person on all earth. Ichigo's 'I trust you' felt like a slap in her face. Why couldn't she tell her the truth and rely on him? She has never been able to rely on someone…but Ichigo was one of her closest friends. Even if he would not like the truth, he would not hate her; would he?

On the other hand Ichigo felt bad for not trusting her. Rukia had always supported and trusted him. Even though he knew all of this…something did not feel right. But what? Why was he doubting her? 'What if she is in some kind of trouble and she does not want me to worr-…?'

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by Yuzu that was heading to the door, "Ichi-nii, did Rukia arrive yet?"

"Ah, I almost forgot. Here are the groceries Yuzu. Sorry for being late…," Rukia entered while giving Yuzu the groceries.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have dinner ready in fifteen minutes," she said with her usual smile.

Dinner was normal and energetic as always, but Rukia was too distracted thinking about someone's emerald eyes to join the conversation. 'That emerald color is unique…' she thought.

While she was walking on the corridor that lead to Yuzu and Karin's' room, Ichigo stopped her.

"Is something wrong, Rukia?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine," she said.

"It's just that… you did not join dinner's conversation so I thought something was wrong. You can tell me if something is bothering you." He spoke while scratching his head, as if trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Everything is fine. And if something is up I'll tell you right away." She spoke reassuringly, trying to convince herself that she'll tell him some day.

"That's good then," he said convinced, even though he was not. "Good Night Rukia."

"Good Night Ichigo." 'Sorry…' she thought.

…

It was a cold morning. The sky was full of gray clouds that covered the sun and mist formed in the air if you talked.

Rukia was in fetal position under her covers asleep. In her dreams, her head was full of concern. She felt that she had to wake up; she felt there was something she needed to do…

Finally, she heard the bedroom door close and woke up. It probably was Yuzu who was going to make breakfast. She quickly got up, grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When she was dressed up she went downstairs and entered the kitchen. After all, there was _something_ she needed to do.

"You are up really early Rukia-san," Yuzu said cheerfully as she made breakfast.

"Good Morning Yuzu…the truth is that there is something I have to do and I would like you to help me," Rukia spoke a little nervous but with determination.

Yuzu wondered for a while why was she acting that way, but then smiled, "No problem. What do you need me for?"

"Thank you Yuzu!" Rukia said with emotion in her voice, "Well, um…Th-the thing is that I have a friend that…um…a… a friend that always shares he lunch with me!" her voice came a little bit loud and nervous, but she was not discouraged, "So I promised I would make her lunch today…can you teach me how to?" she did not like to lie, but it seemed that recently she was lying every minute.

Yuzu let out a giggle and then answered, "Well, let's get started!"

"Yes!" Rukia answered with enthusiasm.

Yuzu taught and helped Rukia until the lunchbox was done. The result was very satisfactory for the Shinigami, for she had follow step by step everything that Ichigo's little sister said. But most of all, she was satisfied with her chappy rabbits made of rice, seaweed and carrots. Rukia had breakfast before everyone else and thank Yuzu.

"Thanks Yuzu! I'll be going now," she said in a hurry while leaving.

"Have a safe trip!" Yuzu responded "I wonder why she is going to school so early…," she wondered talking to herself.

While Yuzu put the dishes on the table, Ichigo came walking down the stairs, "Good Morning Yuzu," he said.

"Good Morning Ichi-nii, breakfast is ready," she said smiling as usual.

"Oh, it seems I'm first. What is that midget doing? We are going to be late," he complied.

Yuzu giggled while looking at Ichigo and then said, "Rukia-san already left Ichi-nii."

Ichigo stared back with puzzlement in his face, "Really? Why?" he asked.

"Well…I do not know the details, but I think she is going to meet with a friend or something like that," Yuzu said while seating down to eat.

"A friend? Inoue?" Ichigo said while looking more confused than before.

"Geez, I don't know Ichi-nii. You ask too much," she said with rice in her mouth.

Ichigo stopped the questions and sat down to eat. 'What is that midget doing?' he thought.

Somewhere in Karakura Town

Rukia was running with a lunchbox in one hand and her school bag in the other. She arrived at the building where a weak arrancar currently resided and headed to the stairs that lead to the second floor. She looked for the '203' apartment and opened the door with a spare key she had.

She let herself in quietly, as if trying not to wake him up; but he was already up, sitting on the futon while looking at her. He probably sensed her reiatsu when she arrived at the building.

"Good Morning…," she said timidly.

Ulquiorra stared at her quietly.

"Well…um, I brought some food. You must be hungry," she closed the door behind her and headed to a small kitchen at the right side of the room while trying to avoid his emerald eyes that could not stop looking at her.

The only thing that separated the kitchen from the room was a sliding door. The apartment was really small; a kitchen in the right, a door that lead to the bathroom on the left and a closet in the back of the room.

She unpacked the lunchbox and took out the chopsticks. She observed her masterpiece for a moment and then handed it to him with a proud smile.

Ulquiorra looked at her; trying to understand her actions. She was different than all the humans he had seen before. She was difficult to understand, more than the woman that Aizen had once captured.

He then looked at the bento in front of him, only to be more surprised.

There were weird bunnies made of food. Were they edible? He was reluctant to eat, but his face did not show any emotion.

He grabbed the chopsticks, but found it difficult to start eating; Rukia's eyes were glittering with expectation.

'Why is she eager to watch me eat?' 'Is it interesting for her?' Ulquiorra could not stop wondering. He had always been able to understand the actions of those around him while analyzing them, but- why was it so difficult to understand her?

He looked at the food one more time with stoic eyes and then took a bite.

His eyes widened slightly for a moment, but then he acted as if nothing had happened. The truth was that the food was delicious. In Hueco Mundo the food was always plain; sometimes they even ate lower hollows.

On the other hand, this taste was good; not like anything he had tasted before.

He continued eating slowly, not wanting to forget this taste while Rukia watched him; expectant.

'Is it good?' 'Did he like it?' 'Why isn't he saying anything?' Rukia thought. When he finished eating she could not hold it in any longer, "How was it?" she asked with a smile.

Ulquiorra was confused. Why was it important his opinion? It was just food…even though it was delicious. One should not care about its taste as long as it's edible, right?

"Fine," he found himself answering because of her smile.

Her smile grew wider, "I'm glad! It was my first time cooking!"

'Hmm…so she cooked it. She cooks well,' he thought.

"Anyway, you should take a shower. I'll try to get you clothes while I'm out. It's good that most of your wound it's already healed," she said while taking the dishes and putting them in the sink.

She headed to the door and before leaving she looked back, "I'll be back in the afternoon. See you later!" she said while waving her hand and closing the door.

Rukia was walking happily while thinking about Ulquiorra's words. He had only said 'fine', not even good or delicious; but she was happy. Was she weird?

She looked at her phone and saw what time it was: 8:00 A.M

"Oh no! I'm late!" she had completely forgotten school! She began running with all she had, not looking back.

It seemed Rukia's life was getting complicated.

* * *

Hiii! This is the firs time I've updated this fast! And such a long chapter too! hehe... I hope you like it! Please do not forget to fav, follow and review! I would like to know what you think of my story so far ;) Also, Thanks to the people who have reviewed: **IchiRuki-Ventus-11** , **lightdesired** , and special thanks to **mbravesgirl7** for always supporting me :)

And thanks to those who follow this story : **Carlmike94** , **frossenangel** , and **mbravesgirl7** ;)

I'll try to upload soon, so look forward to it! :D


	4. Dasi Run Run Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. All rights reserved to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 3

 **Dasi Run Run Run**

World of the Living, Karakura Town

Rukia was running so much lately, and not because of her Shinigami work. She was running because she had met trouble the previous night. Even though she did not mind helping an emerald eyed arrancar, she had to admit that 'trouble' was what he brought.

She kept running until ten meters before reaching school she tripped with a rock and scrapped her knee, "Ouch. That hurt." She was a person that rarely made mistakes, so she was surprised at her own clumsiness. She got up and continued, not paying attention to the wound. She would not give up so easily, not for a pathetic fall.

She arrived at school after running a little bit more and panted while climbing the stairs. When she reached the second floor, she walked out of breath to her classroom and knocked the door.

The teacher finished her lesson and headed to answer the door, wondering who was knocking. When she opened the door she gasped, "Kuchiki-san! What happened to you?" she said while looking at her messy hair and dirty uniform.

"Well… I fell while running here, but I'm fine," she said while looking at her with a face that said 'It's no big deal'. It felt good to say the truth, for she had been lying nonstop since yesterday.

The teacher looked at her for a moment, "If you say so…Anyway, why are you so late? First period is already over!" she said a little bit angry.

Oh no… she had to lie again.

"Well…um," she had never been good at lying, "I overslept. Sorry." She felt bitterness at lying, but how could she tell the teacher 'I was feeding someone who needed help'? It would have been one of the lamest excuses to tell.

The teacher sighed, "Ok… just don't be late anymore. Take your seat."

Ichigo stared at Rukia as she walked to her seat and sat down. He kept wondering about why she lied to the teacher. She had gone out earlier than him, so what was her real reason for being late?

Class passed and lunchtime was going to begin soon.

As soon as the bell rang Ichigo got up and walked to Rukia's seat, he had to know the reason why she was acting strange.

"I-chi-go~" Keigo popped out of nowhere in front of Ichigo blocking his way, "Let's eat lunch together~!"

"Right now I can't. I am busy," Ichigo said annoyed.

"You are so cold Ichigo~ you've been avoiding me lately! Right Mizuiro?" he turned around to find that Mizuiro had already left without him, "You guys are so mean!" he said while crying and going out of the classroom.

Ichigo sighed, what was he going to do anyway? 'Ah, Rukia' he thought.

He looked for her seat, only to find it empty, "That Keigo made me lose my chance!" he said angry.

Somewhere in Karakura High School

"I feel so bad for you Kuchiki-san!" exclaimed Orihime, "You scrapped your knee really bad!" She kept looking at Rukia's knee and said, "You should go to the infirmary, right Tatsuki?" she said while turning her head to face her best friend.

"That's right. You should at least disinfect it," she said serious while looking Rukia in the eye.

"It's not that big…besides lunch time is almost over, and I already skipped class in the morning," she said while scratching the back of her neck.

"You are really stubborn! You should listen to others once in a while," said Ichigo who appeared out of the blue.

"I-ichigo," said Rukia a little nervous. She knew that he was going to ask her a lot of questions.

Since yesterday he had been suspicious of her, and after the lie she had told this morning he would not leave her alone.

"I can accompany you to the infirmary if you want," he said while looking at her knee, "It's better to have it disinfected."

"I-It's fine, I'll go by myself…," she said while looking to the floor. She could not meet his eyes because of the guilt. Besides, if they were alone he would bombard her with questions.

"Really? Ok then…," he said a little disappointed. To him, it seemed like she was avoiding him. He could not ask her here…but later he would.

"By the way, you shouldn't be out so late; Inoue," Ichigo said while sitting down with the group, "Rukia told me that the two of you met while going out of the convenience store."

'Oh, no! I'm done for!' Rukia thought while she looked at Orihime with pleading eyes.

Orihime met her eyes with a confused look, "Yesterday..?" she said.

Rukia shot her a meaningful look and mouthed, "P-l-e-a-s-e—g-o—w-i-t-h—i-t…" Orihime looked quickly at Ichigo and said, "Ah, yes! Yesterday we met by coincidence…ha…ha," she said nervously.

Ichigo was now even more suspicious.

After noticing that Orihime was a bad liar like her, Rukia panicked. 'What's going to happen now?!' she thought while biting her lip hard.

Finally Ichigo spoke, "Yeah…, then-"As soon as he began to spoke, Rukia stood up.

"W-Well then…I'll be going to the infirmary. Enjoy your lunch, Bye!" she said while running away and leaving a speechless Ichigo behind. 'Sorry Ichigo…' she thought.

She arrived at the infirmary panting, "I…. Am…sooo… tired…" she said while entering.

The nurse was not there so she closed the door behind her and searched for alcohol.

When she found it, she began disinfecting the wound while her thoughts kept ending in that color that reminded her of him, "He has beautiful eyes…" she said out loud, unconscious of who was there.

"Who has beautiful eyes?" said a voice that wasn't easily unmistaken or confused with someone else. A voice that was calm but infused terror.

Many of her nakama used to trust the owner of the voice many time ago…including her. It was a man who was an expert deceiver.

It. Was. Aizen…

.

.

.

Just Kidding :P…haha, sorry I had to do it! XD Well then let's continue with the story…

"Who has beautiful eyes?" said a cold voice that now she had growth accustomed to.

"Ulquiorra?! What are you doing here?!" shouted Rukia while looking at the opened window; where Ulquiorra was now sitting.

"H-How did you get here?!" she continued while trying to understand, "Your wound…"

"Don't ask stupid questions and don't shout. I remember I told you my special ability is regeneration." He stated matter of fact.

"Yeah…..hey! That's not the point here! Why are you here and how did you get yourself in?!" she said shouting (ignoring what he said earlier.)

"Isn't it obvious? I followed your reiatsu and entered through the window." He said with the most uninterested tone.

He looked straight into her eyes and continued, "More importantly, you have not answered my question."

Rukia stared at him for a moment and then snapped, 'Does he really want to know about it? That's so embarrassing! No way would I tell him, ever!' she thought.

"No one. By the way, why are you here?" she said coolly while trying to change the topic.

Of course this did not go unnoticed by the arrancar. Somehow he was experiencing a feeling he did not understand. It amazed him the way he was acting. Why was he curious about her response and why had he become kind of frustrated with the way she acted and dodged the question.

Whatever it was, he was sure that with her he had been experimenting things that he had not before. Like not killing an opponent and asking a woman's name.

He decided to answer her question because he did not plan to reveal that he was curios, "It seems that my body is demanding food, which is why I am here." He said with cold voice and a serious face.

"So…, you are saying you are hungry?" she asked with a doubtful face.

"If that is how you call it then, yes. I am hungry," He said while looking uninterested.

"Well... I think I can go to the cafeteria and buy some bread...," she said a little shocked with what was happening (and relieved that he dropped the previous subject.)

She never expected to see Ulquiorra dependent of her...But; the problem was that even though Ichigo was bad at sensing reiatsu, many of her classmates were not. Not to mention that many could see spirits.

"Um, is it alright for you to be here? Many of my classmates can sense reiatsu and see spirits..." She said while her gaze began to fix on his wound.

It was completely healed; like he had said it would.

"I already took that into consideration, there is no problem. I have suppressed my reiatsu and no one has notice my presence so far." He stated it like a scientist would state the facts of his new investigation.

"Oh...," she could not stop thinking that he was more like a machine that chooses the best option and didn't make mistakes. But then, what was the mistake he had made to die by Ichigo's hand? Was it really a mistake? And more important, why is he still alive?

She pushed her thoughts aside, there'll be a chance to ask later... Will he be willing to answer?

"I'll go to buy the bread... Just stay here, ok?" She said while looking straight into his beautiful eyes, as if making sure he would stay here.

He nodded emotionless and she went out.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch would ring any time, so she run (again...). Would she be able to make it?

She finally arrived and when she was about to get the last bread another hand got it.

She looked up to see who it was; Ishida.

She put down her arm and greeted him a little timid, "Hi..."

'He is the best at sensing reiatsu... I hope he does not notice' she thought.

"Kuchiki-san," he said, acknowledging her presence.

He did not seem to notice, 'good' she thought.

"Did you not bring your bento?" She asked a little curious. It was rare for him to eat at the cafeteria.

Actually, she had not seen him lately at lunch.

"Oh... Yes, I did not bring one today," he said.

Even though he did not show it, he was surprised. It was rare for them to talk; also, he'd never thought she would notice. They were nakama, but they were not so close.

"Did you not bring one today either? If you want to we can split it," he paused for a while and continued, "You were about to grab it, right?"

"Ah! Um..." He was being so kind to her and she wanted to give something to Ulquiorra, but... Ishida had no eaten anything either.

She took a deep breath and made a decision, "Thank you Uryuu, but I already ate...I wanted to grab a snack to eat it later on the way home, but I can grab something else," she said while giving him a smile.

"Really? But there is nothing more left." He wondered why she acted kind with him, not that she wasn't, but usually she fought about anything with Ichigo or Renji. Also, why did she call him by his name? They were not that close... And as they hardly spoke, it was unusual for someone to call him by his name. Even Ichigo called him Ishida.

Rukia also pondered about his kindness, though he had always been kind.

She remembered the time when he had come to save her while pretending he had gone out to buy sewing supplies. He had arrived before Ichigo and defended her from her brother and Renji when they were taking her back to soul society.

"Don't worry, I'll grab something on the way home." She said reassuring him.

"If you say so... Well, then we better hurry because class is going to start soon" he said while taking a bite.

She quickly looked at the clock in the cafeteria and gasped, "You are right! I better go!" She said while running to the nurse's office.

"Class is the other way, Kuchiki-san!" Ishida shouted to reach her.

"I know, but I have something to do! I'll be back soon!" She shouted back without stopping.

"What is she doing?" He said to himself.

Rukia arrived at her destination and opened the door slowly. When she saw that the nurse was still out she entered and closed the door, "Ulquiorra?" She whispered.

"What?" He appeared behind her.

"Ah-!" She was going to shout, but he covered her mouth.

"Don't shout, someone is coming." He grabbed her and took her behind one of the beds. He closed the curtain and went down to hid with her.

"Why did you shout?" He spoke coldly in a low tone.

"Because you appeared out of nowhere!" She whispered, but louder than a normal whisper.

"Do not raise your voice, she is entering." He said while looking straight to her eyes.

"Ok..." She said obediently, as if hypnotized by that emerald.

The door opened and the nurse stepped in. She stretched and yawned while walking to her desk. "I'm so tireeed..." She said while sitting down and taking out some papers.

"Rukia..." Ulquiorra whispered in a hushed tone at her ear.

"W-what?" She whispered back, shocked by his proximity.

"Were you able to get food?"

The food! What was she going to tell him?

She looked away, "No...I'm sorry..."

Ulquiorra opened his mouth, but was cut by the bell.

'Oh, no! Class has started!' Rukia thought. 'More important, we should get out of here.'

She looked back at him, "When I get out of here, you follow me. She should not be able to see you. Besides, everyone is in class right now, so there is no one in the halls." She whispered.

He nodded slightly and waited for her to act.

She stood up and went to the nurse, "Sensei, I feel really bad. I've been resting here, but I think I feel worst."

"Kuchiki-san! You surprised me, I thought there was no one here...are you feeling that bad?" She asked worried.

"Yes..." She said looking in pain.

"Well then, you can leave early. I'll tell the teacher."

"Thank you..." She said while going to the door.

Ulquiorra took this as the signal and stood up. He catch up to her and they left.

"I did not notice you were unwell," he said as soon as they exited the infirmary. His voice had a flick of curiosity, even though his face remained the same.

"Um, I'm not feeling bad... That was called 'acting' or more like lying..." She felt bad at realizing that once more, she had lied.

"So shinigamis can 'act' even if they do not feel what they are acting," he stated.

"I guess so... I do not like to do it though..."she said sadly.

"Where are we going now?" He said as he sensed a change of humor in her. 'Why does she do it if she does not like it?' He wondered.

"For now, we are going to grab something to eat. I know a place where they sell donuts near that's near." She answered as they went down the stairs, "Also, we have to buy you some clothes." She said while looking at his torn hakama.

They left the school through the back gate (because Ichigo's class had sight to the front entrance) and walked to a stand named "Ryuji's Donuts."

A man who looked on his forty (probably the owner) greeted Rukia cheerfully as soon as he saw her, "Hi Rukia, haven't see you around in a while. How have you been?"

"Hi Ryuji-san, I've been full of homework lately... I think I'll finish it by next year!" She responded enthusiastically.

"Ha ha, been there like twenty years ago. You still have a long way to go," he said jokingly. _If he knew she tripled him in age…_ "So, are you getting the usual?" He asked while putting dough on the fry pan.

"Yes! Give me a dozen of chocolate covered donuts please!" She said while taking out the money from her pocket.

"Alright, that will be 1,200 yens," he said as he put the donuts in a box and handed them to her.

"Thank you," she said and handed him the money.

"Thank you too. Be sure to come around or I'll get lonely," he said with a smile.

"Okaaay, I'll be back!" She said as she waved her hand and walked off.

Ulquiorra could not help but stare at her, she was like the sun that gave warmth to the people around her… 'Did I really think that?' he thought.

She took out one donut and handed it to him, "Try it, this human food is super good." She said while feeling superior to him regarding human's foods.

Ulquiorra took it and gave a small bite. 'Good' he thought. This morning he had thought that the bento was the best food he had ever tried, but now he was thinking this was the tastiest food ever. Wait, since when did it matter how the food tasted to him?

He finished the donut quickly and grabbed another from the box.

Even though he did not show it, he was at his limit. After all he had decided to search for her because of hunger.

Rukia grabbed a donut and decided to leave the rest to him. She knew he was really hungry.

After they finished eating she stopped and looked at him, "Let's get you some clothes. That hakama is really torn." She said.

"No need to. I don't see it as something necessary." He said stoic as ever.

He was a being that did not feel cold, why would he bother with what he wore?

"But..." she said while realizing that even though she said that, she did not have the money to buy him something. And she couldn't possibly 'borrow' clothes from Ichigo, he would notice …Right? It was not the same as when she took his sister's clothes.

"Ok…" she finally said, "For now you will wear that, but I promise I'll get you some clothes!" she said firmly.

"Don't bother with it. It does not matter what I wear." He said while he continued walking.

"Wait!" she said catching up, "Maybe you don't see it as something necessary…but soon the weather will change and you will get cold." She said convincingly.

"I have never felt cold. I do not feel it." He said serious.

"…" she was speechless. Was that true? How could there be someone insensitive to climate? Even shinigamis could feel cold. Did this had to do with the fact that he was in part a hollow? Are all the arrancars that way? She did not see it in the reports…

She chose to continue walking in silence and did not pry any further.

They walked through one of the main streets of Karakura to the apartment. The street was lively and full of shops. Usually she would be more careful and evade such places, but as all of her friends were in class she took the risk.

While walking there was a shop that caught her attention. A café that was hiring employees.

'I should get a job…' she thought. She had never needed money while being in the World of The Living because she was living with Ichigo. But now that she had a new responsibility, (Ulquiorra…), she knew she would need money to feed him and clothe him….She was surprised she sounded like a mother.

They arrived at the apartment and she opened the door easily. He had not locked it. They entered and he closed the door behind him.

"Well, I think you still have not taken a shower," she said while looking at the dirt in him, "You should. There are towels in the bathroom and I think there was shampoo too." She stopped and looked to the floor, "I have to do something…I'll be back with dinner at evening."

"Where are you going?" he asked, surprised at himself for asking about her private life.

"Somewhere…" she said while looking at her shoes. She did not want to tell him she was going to the Kurosaki's household, but she supposed he already knew she was in contact with him.

"Are you meeting with Kurosaki Ichigo?" what was with him? Asking these questions… The truth was that even though he had fought with him and lost, he did not hold a grudge.

It was just that he remembered that Aizen had mentioned something about him and Rukia. That they had a special relationship… It kind of annoyed him. 'Wait… Me? Annoyed?' he thought.

Something was wrong with him lately…

Rukia did not want to talk to him about anything related to Ichigo. She felt that it was a sensitive topic…yet, why did he ask about him?

She decided that telling the truth after lying all day was better. Besides, she did not like the idea of lying to him. She had a feeling he would find out no matter what.

"Yes..." she said while looking directly at him.

He looked back and felt something wrong inside him. He did not feel well.

He dropped his gaze and headed to the bathroom.

Rukia took that as the end of their conversation and went out.

'Really…what is wrong with me?!' he thought.

* * *

Yesssssssssss! I have finished! And such a long chapter too! I am sorry for not updating in a realllyyyy long time… as always XD I hope this long chapter makes up for it and I hope I satisfy UlquiRuki fans! Also, please don't forget to fav, follow and please, please review! I always love to read what you think about the story :D Special thanks to **niccoola006, Carlmike94, frossenangel, popmanga, mbravesgirl7, IchiRuki-Ventus-11, and lightdesired** for following, fav and reviewing respectively! You make me happy ;)

Also, the title of this chapter is the chorus of a song named Run by BTS (a k-pop band you should really hear!) Please check the song out if you want to. By the way all of the right of the song are reserved to BTS.

Well thanks for reading and expect a next chapter sooooon.


	5. Thump, thumpWhat's Wrong With Me?

Hellloooo world! I'm back! After such a long time…XD

Well, first of all, I apologize for not updating in such a long time and thank you to the ones who were actually looking forward to this chapter. Also, don't forget to review so I can improve my work, Thanks!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, all rights reserved to the brilliant mind behind Bleach; Tite Kubo.

Chapter 4

Karakura High school

Class 2-C

"I~chi~go!" said Keigo; making one of his sudden appearances with his arms wide open while throwing himself at the orange haired teen. Of course, Ichigo that was now an expert at dodging his father's hugs and strikes, did what he had to do; he ducked.

Keigo lost balance and fell; his face straight to the floor. "You are so mean Ichigo!" he said while sitting up and pretending to cry like it was expected of him. Ichigo ignored him and took his bag to go. School was already over and Rukia was nowhere to be seen. 'What is going on?' he thought.

It was pretty common for her to take care of hollows and disappear often…but something wasn't right.

If she had gone to slay hollows then she would have left her gigai with a mod soul in it, but that was not the case. Also, she had been acting weird since yesterday.

Everything would be easier if he was good at sensing reiatsu…but that was never one of his abilities.

The more he thought about it, the more he became worried. The last time he saw her was in lunchtime when she said she was going to the infirmary…'I'll better have a look,' he thought. He closed the chair of his desk and walked to the classroom's door. (Still ignoring Keigo that was now clinging to Mizuiro and complaining about Ichigo's coldness towards him.) "Hai, hai…," said Mizuiro while trying to escape his hug.

Ichigo walked through the corridor with his head hanging low. His mind was going back and forward to some scenarios as to why Rukia was acting strange. He knew one thing for sure; she was trying to take everything by her own. Ever since the incident with Soul Society had happened (when they had captured her and were going to kill her to atone for her sins), he had noticed that she was someone who did not like to rely on people.

"Hey, Kurosaki," called Ishida from behind.

"What?" he answered while lifting his head and looking back.

"You are about to enter the girls' restroom," he stated.

"…Wh-What?!" he finally looked in front of him and came back to his senses. 'That was close,' he thought.

"What's wrong?" asked Ishida, "You have been out of it since this morning. Did something happen?"

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, but then decided to tell him what had him worried, "It's just that…Rukia…she has been acting strange since yesterday…" He took a deep breath and asked, "Have you seen her?"

Ishida stood silent. He tried to remember any strange behavior about her in the cafeteria, but nothing seemed out of ordinary. "The last time I saw her was during lunch. The bell was about to ring so she was in a hurry, but she ran in the opposite direction… I think she ran towards the infirmary." He pushed his glasses up and added, "But she is no longer there; I do not sense her reiatsu. Do you want me to help you look for her?"

"So she went back to the infirmary last time you saw her; right?" The question sounded more like a statement, though Ishida reaffirmed.

"Then, I'm going to check it out." Ichigo said with new determination.

"But she is no longer there." Ishida repeated.

"I know; but maybe there is a clue as to why she is acting strange or where she went next…Anyway, I'm going!" The decision was already made.

"Then, I'll go with you." Ishida said while looking Ichigo in the eyes.

Ichigo nodded and both of them departed towards the infirmary.

Somewhere in Karakura Town Outside the Apartment Where Ulquiorra Was Now Residing

Rukia closed the door behind her and sighed, 'What was all of that about?' she thought. She knew that the relationship between Ichigo and Ulquiorra was never good; but still… something felt different.

She went down the stairs to the street and continued walking towards Ichigo's house at a slow peace. She was tired of running nonstop, so she enjoyed the feeling of peace that came with walking and not running.

Now that she thought about it, everything would have been easier if she had run in her shinigami form earlier. Gigais were unfitting to move in freely. Also, it was easier that way because people could not see her.

Ulquiorra was the most stoic and uninterested being she had ever met. He seemed like someone unable to feel; like a robot that only made calculations to make the best choices based on facts. Not on feelings.

When he was fighting by Aizen's side, he seemed to do it because that was the best choice at the moment; nothing more. It wasn't like he cared for Aizen or for the other Espadas. He just followed the best for him. Or at least that's what it seemed.

That being said, he fought with Ichigo because he had to.

He, a being that seemed unable to feel, could he hold grudges?

No matter how hard she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that if one is unable to feel, then that person could not feel anything- or that's how it should be…but she had seen him feel curiosity. Wait, was that even a feeling? She wasn't so sure. Curiosity was more like an aspect? A quality?

Then, he was not an uninterested person because, isn't that the opposite?

It wasn't like he was curious about everything. It was more like he only wanted to know about the things that in one way or another affected him; positive or negative.

Rukia walked a little more before reaching Ichigo's house. She entered and went straight to the kitchen, she wanted Yuzu's help for Ulquiorra's supper. Even though she had never cooked before, she had liked it after cooking this morning. Something fluttered in her stomach at the thought of Ulquiorra tasting what she cooked. She felt her cheeks heating for a moment before mentally slapping herself. 'What are you thinking Rukia?' she scolded herself.

"Rukia…," came a voice from behind, bringing her back to reality.

She looked back and could not help but gasp, "I-Ichigo," she stuttered. She tried to look relaxed, but had miserably failed the moment she gasped. She had been trying to avoid this the entire day. Being alone with Ichigo.

She knew that he would not let her escape; not this time. This morning she had arrived late even though she had gone out earlier than him. 'He will ask me about it…' she thought. But this was not the real problem.

The thing or more accurately the person that made Rukia's lie unbelievable was Orihime. As much as she loved her friend, she had to admit that she was worst at lying than her. At lunch Rukia was put on evidence and Ichigo noticed. 'What is going to happen now?' she wondered.

She took a deep breath, 'Calm down Rukia, you can do this!' she reassured herself.

"Where were you yesterday?" without any warning Ichigo dropped the bomb. Even though Rukia had mentally prepared herself, she wasn't ready for this.

"I already told you. Yesterday I went to the grocery store and then I met Orihime by chance so we talked." She managed to stay firm and confident. She did not want Ichigo to worry or to pry further. She did not want him to know the truth.

Ichigo wanted to believe in her; he wanted to trust her words...but he couldn't.

"Then, why were you late this morning?" For a moment he saw Rukia's mask crumble.

He did not like that Rukia was hiding something from him. They were really close and it actually hurt him.

"I received an order from a hollow and had to go to eliminate it." She knew that Ichigo had noticed her mask crack so she took a deep breath and continued, "That is why my gigai was covered in mud as I exited it suddenly."

Ichigo looked at her purple eyes and studied them carefully. They were big, round and- beautiful. He actually began to like purple because of them; because of her.

They were calmed and pleading, and he wanted to give in.

Even though all of his body screamed that something was wrong, he did not care. He wanted to trust in the woman that changed his life.

He smiled, "I believe in you. Sorry for asking too much... I guess I was a little worried."

Rukia felt a weight lifted off her shoulders but there was a lump in her throat.

When she met his eyes she felt guilty by how he saw her; she noticed tenderness in his eyes.

"Ichigo..." She did not like to keep secrets from him and at that moment she wanted to spill everything out. She wanted to rely on someone- on him.

"I..."

"Rukia- san, Onii-chan, Okaerinasai. How was school?" Yuzu greeted them cheerfully as she entered the kitchen followed by Karin; who did not seem to be in a good mood.

"Hi," Ichigo greeted back and continued to answer the question, "Nothing out of ordinary. Right Rukia?" He turned to her.

"Ah- yes!" She said snapping out of her thoughts.

"I don't want dinner tonight." Karin said while going upstairs.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Yuzu.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I think she lost a soccer match...I'm not sure..." said Yuzu while touching her chin with her index finger.

"Welcome home son!" Isshin appeared out of nowhere while launching himself towards Ichigo. This time he was distracted so he received a full blow in the chest. "You let your guard down again, son! You are getting dull, fortunately I am always training you!" He said with pride.

"You call this training?!" Ichigo was on his feet again and the scowl on his face seemed deeper (if that was even possible).

They began to argue like they always did and as it did not seem like they were stopping soon, Rukia and Yuzu went to the kitchen.

Now that the thing with Ichigo was-solved; her mind began to waver to a certain color...to that emerald.

His eyes, his gaze... it made her heart skip a beat.

"Do you want to help in the kitchen Rukia-san?" Yuzu asked while putting her apron on with the permanent smile that seemed to be glued to her face.

"Yes, I'll be glad to." She smiled, "In fact, I would love to help you from now on to improve my cooking skills..." she blushed really lightly.

"No problem! Leave it to me, I'll teach you everything I know!"

"Thanks Yuzu."

"Let's begin! Today I'll show you how to make something easy...noodles!" Her eyes shone as she spoke.

"Noodles...? Like instant noodles...?" Her face seemed confused for an instant.

Yuzu waited to see her reaction.

"Alright, let's do it!" Rukia exclaimed with a smile.

Yuzu smiled, "I have not shopped this week and we already ran out of everything... that's why I thought we'd eat the instant noodles that we have just in case." She looked Rukia in the eyes. "Don't be confused, even though it is a simple food, it must be done with excellence! The number one rule for cooking is: love!"

"Love...?" The words escaped Rukia's lips.

"That's right, if you put the love for the person you are cooking for into the food, it will taste better." Yuzu grabbed a pot and filled it with water; then she put it on the stove, "First we have to wait until the water boils. Let's make some chicken with garlic, ginger and soy sauce to eat with the noodles."

Yuzu taught her slowly so she would understand everything and let her do some of the work.

When it was finished Yuzu told Rukia to call everyone to eat and began to serve the noodles with the gingered chicken.

After tasting the food, Isshin complimented his daughter and Rukia which made her really happy.

On the other hand Ichigo just commented that it was 'edible' and told Rukia that it was just about boiling water and putting the noodles in.

"Onii-chan you are so mean! Rukia put all of her effort and love in this!" Said a little angry Yuzu which was rarely seen.

"What's the big deal? I'm just saying anyone could do it." Said Ichigo.

Rukia stepped on his foot too hard and Ichigo gasped.

"What's your problem?!" He said angry.

"Hmph." She said while looking away with contempt and continued eating gracefully; as a Kuchiki.

"Well done my third daughter! You sure know how to put Ichigo in his place, I like that about you!" Isshin commented while laughing.

After dinner, Rukia helped Yuzu put the plates away and offered to wash them.

"No need to, I'll do it." Said Ichigo coming from behind.

"Okay then, I'll leave it to you!" Said Yuzu as she went to the living room and later upstairs.

"That's rare coming from you." Rukia teased.

"Well you cooked so I figured I should also help out." He took the sponge, soaked it in soap and began to wash.

Rukia chuckled a little; she knew that his sharp tongue was only to hide his true kindness. She took a paper from the table, folded it and put it in her pocket. (The recipe for the chicken.)

"Well, I'm going to Urahara's, I need some supplies. I'll be back soon!" She exited quickly and waved before closing the door, leaving a speechless Ichigo behind. She wanted to get away before Ichigo could follow her.

It was late and she needed to feed Ulquiorra.

She went to a convenience store near the apartment and bought the ingredients for the chicken and the noodles. This didn't take long as it wasn't a difficult recipe and it was just enough for one person. The real challenge was now.

As she climbed the stairs there was a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She was nervous, yet; excited. She could not stop thinking about his reaction to her cooking as a blush began to appear on her face.

She opened the door softly and met his eyes.

"You are late." He stated.

'Late?' She thought. Sure, she had told him she would be back in the afternoon and the sun had set a while ago… She looked at him and noticed that he was clean, he had taken a shower. His hair was a little wet, but his body was completely dry... through his torn hakama she could see his milky white skin. Suddenly she felt a little embarrassed and looked away. 'What were you looking at?!' she scolded herself.

Ulquiorra did not take his eyes from her; he couldn't.

Through all this time he had alone, something inside him did not fell right. When Rukia had told him that he was going to see Ichigo he... had not liked that. Admitting to that was difficult, for nothing was supposed to affect him. He had begun to change, he felt that somehow he was not the same as before, though he could not explain why.

'Why?' He thought. Maybe he did know the reason... but he did not want to acknowledge it.

'Because of her...' As soon as he thought that he felt a 'thump' inside him. Something was definitely wrong.

As he analyzed everything he came to the conclusion that what he did not like was the fact of what Aizen had said before about Ichigo's relationship with Rukia; that they were really close.

"I'm sorry I was late...I did not realize what time it was..." the pink color remained on her cheeks and her violet eyes tried to look at him, though shyly.

'Thump, thump.'

There it was, again. Just watching her made something inside him move.

"It's... it's not important." He finally said.

She looked at him and for an instant her pink cheeks turned red. His gaze was calm... and there was something in his eyes she could not believe; emotion.

"W-well, you must be hungry. I'll be done really quickly!" She said while entering the kitchen.

While she cooked her hands were fast and she tried her best to concentrate on the food, for his intense gaze did not leave her every movement.

She finally finished and put the food on a small Japanese style table. They both sat down and he began to eat.

After taking a bite his emerald eyes opened a little. The food was tasty and he was hungry so he gulped it in five minutes. He really enjoyed this new flavor and texture.

While he ate she looked at him perplexed, for he seemed to enjoy it. Her stomach fluttered again.

When he finished, she was a little bit nervous, "How...how was it?" She was acting really shy because of his presence; his opinion mattered to her. She was curious of what he thought. Through the time he had been with her, she had come to the conclusion that he never lied... and this made his opinion more valuable.

"I liked it." His answer was short and straight to the point.

"R-really?!" Her face was now a tomato and she couldn't help but stutter. She had lost it.

He nodded... he kind of enjoyed her reaction. 'Wait, enjoy?' He thought.

She grabbed the dishes and stood up, "I am glad you liked it..." Her red face and shyness were really cute. 'Wait, cute?' Ulquiorra felt another thump. He thought that word would never enter his thoughts.

He stood up and walked towards her.

She turned around and gasped because of his proximity, "D-Do you want anything else?" She asked.

Something inside Ulquiorra stirred. He was full, he was not hungry anymore and yet, he felt it was not enough. He wanted something more, though it wasn't food…

He closed the remaining distance between them with another step and his hand caressed her cheek.

Her skin was soft and warm. He looked into her violet eyes and noticed nervousness and confusion, though he did not see disgust... he saw acceptance.

His eyes studied her face carefully as his hand explored it. He put his fingers on her forehead, in her nose and later on her lips...

Her lips were perfectly shaped, pink and soft. So far, this was his favorite part to the touch. His cheeks were beyond red now and her eyes were curious of what would happen next.

'She is beautiful...' he thought. This time he did not question his thoughts; instead, he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Yeyy! I actually finished another chapter XD. Forgive my laziness….

Anyway, what do you think? As a Rukia multishipper I can't help but feel sad for Ichigo…this might end up being Ichiruki if I'm not careful! Haha

Also, this was my first time writing a kissing scene 0_o . . . XD

Thanks for reading, have a good day and expect a new chapter soon! ;)

P.S: I'll try to cure my laziness… haha


End file.
